The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine controllers and in particular to analyzing the hardware associated with the turbines and turbine controllers that control operation of the turbines.
Turbine systems, such as systems based on gas turbines, include various turbine modules that interact with the turbine to operate the turbine. Fuel modules, combustion modules, air intake modules, exhaust modules, recirculation modules or any other turbine modules may be connected to the turbine to control or modify various aspects of the turbine operation. For example, different turbine fuel modules may be connected to the turbine to provide different types of fuel to the turbine. One turbine may be converted from a dual fuel unit (e.g., gas and liquid fuels) to a gas-only fuel unit. The different turbine modules require different physical connections of tubes, electrical control lines or connectors, housings and other physical connections. In addition, a turbine controller that controls operation of the turbine needs to be updated to control the different turbine modules. When a turbine is physically converted from a dual-fuel unit to a single-fuel unit, one or both of the hardware and software in the turbine controller needs to be updated to control the single-fuel unit.
Some turbine controllers have limited memory or limited input/output (I/O) data connectors to connect the turbine controller to the turbine and turbine modules. Accordingly, it may be difficult to determine which turbine modules may be connected to a turbine of a turbine system and which modifications may be made to the turbine system.